<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee with orange juice by Honey__Bunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360447">Coffee with orange juice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey__Bunny/pseuds/Honey__Bunny'>Honey__Bunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphic September 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Girls Kissing, Lesbians, Magical Girls, Pining, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2019, a bit late, the tiniest bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey__Bunny/pseuds/Honey__Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mellow morning after, and Hermione's overthinking.</p><p>Day 13 of Sapphic September 2019 (I know I'm late)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sapphic September 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee with orange juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just a Pansmione scene, that I've been playing with. <br/>And also the continuation of my Sapphic September fills. Hopefully, til next September I will be done ;-)</p><p>The day's prompt was: “Is that my shirt?” / Heartache<br/>I used both, I hope you'll like it.</p><p> </p><p>Also; your comments make me extremely happy, even if it's just a keysmash, so don't hold back yourself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hermione loved those sleepy mornings when everything is a little bit slower. When you are in no rush and you can let yourself wake up second by second, and not on the harsh voice of the alarm clock. Most of her Saturday mornings were like this. Especially since she started sleeping with Pansy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They met at a work event a few weeks ago, and when she first saw the familiar cocky smile, she expected everything but falling in bed with the other woman. Since then they were sleeping together a few times a week. A casual arrangement really. Nothing serious. A text message in the night arranged encounters in bars. Bodily pleasure. And a goodbye kiss in the morning. And the familiar heartache she felt every time she saw the short-haired woman closing the door after herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She started to lose herself in these moments. Hermione didn’t even realize that longing she felt when they were just talking, minutes before sex. Just the same, like the mornings after started to become a little bit longer every time, minute by minute. Maybe she didn’t even notice how Pansy became more and more reluctant to dress up and step out of the house. Maybe she just didn’t want to. After all, this was just a fling. A matter of convenience. Orgasms they both verily needed. No attachments. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was a Saturday just like that. A morning after. Hermione woke before Pansy. She let the other woman sleep soundly and sneaked out to the kitchen to make her morning coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a mug in her hands, she was gazing out the window thinking about the black-haired minx laying naked in her bed. Getting ready for the heartache that would eventually come, she imagined kissing those lips every morning and holding those hands while walking on the street. This was when the door cracked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pansy paddled out into the kitchen. Hair still tussled and face is still sleepy, wearing an oversized Cambridge University t-shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the beginning, Pansy tried to spend the littlest time possible looking so „imperfect“, according to her. She always wanted to make an impression. Although the past few times, she started to let herself go and show her true self more and more. Much to Hermione’s delight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She walked to the pantry, grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee. She topped it off with just enough orange juice, because damn everybody else, that’s how she likes it. This course of action puts a small smile on Hermione’s face every time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The curly-haired watched as the other woman leaned lazily on the kitchen counter, slowly waking up, with every sip. Her eyes spanned on Pansy’s lean form, admiring every last part of her when something caught her eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Is that my shirt? - She asked, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pansy just smirked. - This? Oh yes, I suppose it could be yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Could be mine? I’m sure it’s mine! You didn’t even go to Cambridge, Miss Sorbonne!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Well, you are right, it is yours. Problem?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- NO! - Hermione yelled fast. She didn’t want some misunderstanding over a stupid shirt. - I’m just surprised. That’s it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Then I’m sorry for all the surprises, but I woke up and couldn’t find my outfit from yesterday, and I thought this is better than nothing. Although I would’ve loved to see your face if I walk out here in ‘nothing’. - a teasing smile appeared on her face - but this is a particularly cold morning you see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- Are you cold? - a multitude of thoughts fled through Hermione’s mind in a matter of seconds - Maybe I could warm you up… </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The darker-skinned abruptly stood up from the table, and with a step she crowded her lover standing between her feet, leaning in to give her a steamy good-morning-kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>